Oftentimes a rancher or farmer has animals at a remote location away from all corrals or buildings. For example, it is common to lease land, either from the government or from private parties, on which animals are grazed for months at a time.
Problems are presented when it is necessary to doctor the animals, or apply identification tags, or brand the animals, etc. at locations away from working corrals. Although animals can be roped and tied in order to enable them to be doctored, branded, etc., this is a very slow and time consuming process when an entire herd must be worked. Also, this can result in injury to either the animal or the workers, or both.
It is sometimes possible to drive the herd to a set of permanent working corrals, but normally this is not a viable alternative because of large distances involved. Furthermore, the cost of building a set of working corrals may be uneconomical or prohibitive.
Although portable corral systems have been proposed, there has not heretofore been provided a portable fully self-contained working chute system which is easily set up and efficient for the intended use. Furthermore, prior systems have not included a working platform for the workers or the ability to transport fence panels as a part of the system. Also, prior systems have not included any ability to transport horses or to load animals into a truck or trailer.